Inuyasha and Kagome Love? part1
by NGI-InVaderX
Summary: What if Inuyasha and Kagome realize that there meant for each other and fall in love completely. rated t just in case
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything of Inuyasha. Pov's will change during chapters ill tell you when.**

**Chapter 1**

**Kagome's Pov.**

"Damn wench when are you going to be done with taking this test of yours this time." Inuyasha said. Giving me a glare that would kill almost anyone.

"If looks could kill I'd be dead and it shouldn't take me long don't worry you want miss me that much." I teased watching him lightly blush but quickly compose.

"I ain't sayin that I just want to get the rest of the jewel shards before Naraku gets a hold of them." He said trying to defend himself again. I will really miss him like usual, but I won't let him find out anytime soon.

"Are you sure that's all your upset about me leaving." I said. God I love teasing Inuyasha so much.

"What is that suppose to mean just get going." He said trying to hide another blush. I tried hard not to giggle and waved to all of them before I jumped down the well to my own time.

Inuyasha's Pov.

"Why do you have to act like that to Kagome Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"I'm not you little squirt, but I can be mean to you." I said reaching over giving and hitting Shippo with my right head. I guess I could be a little more nicer to her, but it really doesn't matter. What does she expect a oh your leaving well that's nice we'll just let Naraku get the rest of the jewel shards and kill us all so no need to rush. Damn.

"Shippo's right Inuyasha you should be a little nicer to her at least it's surprising she puts up with you." Miroku said.

"Did anyone ask you, you lecherous monk." I snapped walking away. "I don't need to put up with this." I muttered under my breath. I jumped up in a tree far enough away that they couldn't see me and watched the well for the rest of the night.

Inuyasha's Dream.

Wailing was all I heard and quickly went from a lying position to a standing position in a matter of seconds.

"Huh oh you woke up again if you want Inuyasha I'll take care of the baby this time." A very sweet voice said behind me. I quickly turned around to see Kagome slowly get out of bed only wearing her undergarments.

"Ack!" I yelled and got ready for the sit command but it never came I opened my eyes to see Kagome giggle and shake her head. Wait did she just say baby! I quickly ran after her to see if I heard correctly. She opened up a door halfway down the hallway and entered, which I entered right behind her only to be stopped dead in my tracks after seeing what was in the room. There was a hand built crib painted blood red, the walls where also blood red, but the carpet was black and in the crib crying was a little baby that had silver hair and dog ears like Inuyasha, but had eyes of Kagome.

"What's a matter honey you look like you saw a ghost." Came the sweet voice of Kagome as she rocked the child in her arms getting it to stop crying.

"Nothing." I lied looking away wondering if this was just a dream or something. She laid the baby back in it's crib and walked over to me.

"Come on hun lets go back to bed." She said walking away I followed cautiously.

Inuyasha's Pov awake.

"Huh, oh it was just a dream." Damn when did I start having dreams of having a family with Kagome she doesn't even like me most likely she thinks of me as a guy that just wants to get the shards to become a full demon and be with Kikyo. He shook his head and looked up into the sky. "Damn its already morning I better go see what is taking her so long." I muttered to myself and jumped to the well and jumped in.

Kagome's Pov.

"Damn it Inuyasha is no doubt gonna come after me now for not being back." Looking at the clock. I really hate it when the teachers make me stay after school to finish all there tests. I leaned over my last test trying to understand the final question when I saw a flash of red outside the classroom window. I looked out to see Inuyasha sitting on a tree glaring at me. I shook my head and finished the test.

"Thank you you can leave now." The teacher said and I walked out. Once I was outside I was quickly greeted by Inuyasha.

"What the hell took you so long wench?" Inuyasha asked.

"Non of your damn business dog-boy." I said. I know it was cruel but I can be mean to once and awhile. I looked back to see him staring at me like I just betrayed him. "What's wrong Inuyasha." I asked looking at him.

"Nothin." He said starting to walk again but his eyes never left the ground. I felt a guilty and very sorry, but I he needs to see that this is how I feel when he does that to me. I looked back at him again and the look he had broke my heart he had the most saddening face I've ever seen him have.

"I'm sorry about earlier I was just irritated from the tests." I said slowing down to his very slow pace he somehow managed to do. He looked at me and looked back down to the ground.

"Yeah I know don't worry about it, it just made me think of how you feel when I do that to you." He said making me do a double take. I stared at him like he was on fire or something. "What are you looking at wench." He said going back to his usual self. I smiled.

"Nothin." I said making my voice sound like his causing him to give me a little smile but it disappeared fast. I looked back up at him and he looked deep in thought.

Inuyasha's Pov.

This is weird first I have that dream now I think of Kagome as someone I want to consider about more then anyone else. I love Kikyo don't I? Or was that just an allusion that I had and we were never suppose to be together and I was suppose to be pinned to the tree and meet Kagome. Damn it I hate thinking about this.

"Well we better get going its getting late we'll just stay here then going back." I said and quickly got a look of suspicion from Kagome. "What?"

"Oh just that your usually in a rush to get back to searching for the shards that you want us to go back as soon as possible." She said looking up at me.

"Well I'm tired and you most likely are to." I said. She nodded and leaned her head on my arm as we walked the rest of the way to her home and walked into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all I forgot to even give you guys a good intro of me. So without further ado I am NGI InvaderX but others know me by different names. I have usually made only Rosario Vampire fanfics. I hope you all enjoy this fanfic here and like my writing itself. I do not own anything for these stories only oc's and the version of it itself.**

**Chapter 2.**

**Inuyasha's Pov.**

"Hey Inuyasha can you seriously tell me why you wanted to stay here tonight?" Kagome whined getting suspicious about it.

"What you want to go back if you want to we can maybe I was trying to be nice to you damn." I snapped at her watching expression change quickly. I got up and was about to go over to her to apologize when she smiled at me.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She said. I backed away fast because that voice was really creeping me out. "What's a matter Inuyasha." She said again in the same voice. Where did I hear that voice before? I backed away another step and found myself against the wall. I swallowed slowly.

"Nothin." I said as she cocked her head to the side and smiled at me. She's teasing me that's what she is trying to do! God damn it.

"Are you sure?" She said giving me a toothy grin. I nodded then it struck me the sound of the voice is the sweet gentle one from my dream. My thought was quickly interrupted when the smell of Kagome's mom's food filled my nose.

"Food is ready." I said quickly walking to the door just to find Sota outside of the door. "Huh what are you doing Sota?" I asked as Kagome stopped behind.

"Umm I wa-" Sota said but was quickly interrupted.

"You where trying to eavesdrop weren't you, you brat." Kagome said ready to start a fight with Sota.

"Huh what is there to eavesdrop on we were just talking." I said before Kagome and Sota started bickering. Kagome looked at me completely with a dumb expression on her face but just walked ahead to the stairs an went down.

Kagome's Pov.

Hmpf. Screw you Inuyasha you inconsiderate little bitch. Wait a second why do I feel this mad about it usually I am never this mad about anything that Inuyasha does.

"There you are Kagome are the boys coming or what?" My mother asked me.

"Yeah give them a bit I believe their talking." I said sitting down at the table. About 30 seconds later Inuyasha and Sota walked in with Inuyasha looking pissed off and Sota having his head down.

"What's a matter Sota?" I asked looking at him.

"Nothin." He said which instantly made me look at Inuyasha.

"I'll tell you later." he whispered to me and quickly sat down ready to eat. "So what did you make?" He asked looking at the food that was on the stove.

"Oh just something easy I made some Stir fried chicken and vegetables." My mom said serving everyone. I watched as Inuyasha sniffed at it and looked around the table. What he did next made me have a heart attack almost. He actually started eating like a regular person and not his usual just stuff his face and get done with it eating technique.

"Hmm its great!" He said taking another bite and looked at me. I quickly started eating. After I was done Inuyasha and I walked back up to my room.

"Ok tell me." I demanded as I sat down.

"I told him that he needs to respect you more and needs to let you have your privacy. Also to stop starting fights that did not need to be started." He said. I snickered. Yeah who else needs to take that advise.

"Ah ok." I said to not make it obvious. He stared at me then shook his head and laid down on the floor. "You do realize you don't need to stay on my floor all the time or go outside to a tree we do have other beds."

"And you do realize that I said this before I hate those things." He said staring at my ceiling. I looked at him and saw a smile form on his face as he closed his eyes.

Inuyasha's Dream

"Hun what's a matter?" A voice came to me as I slowly opened my eyes to see Kagome staring at me with concern while a kid sat across the table drawling.

"Huh?" I said as I lifted my head off of a hardwood table.

"You just fell asleep are you tired?" Kagome asked in the same sweet voice.

"Uh-Yeah." I said looking around again laying eyes on the kid that was across the table that looked exactly like me, but had no claws and eyes that belonged to Kagome. Kagome looked over at the kid to and smiled.

"What are you drawling Ichirou?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"I'm drawling you and daddy." He said holding up a picture that actually looked like me standing by Kagome.

"Aww that's beautiful." Kagome said.

"Yeah that's great Ichirou." I said surprised how well that rolled out of my mouth. It felt like I needed to say that. Kagome smiled at me and so did Ichirou. I smiled back and looked stood up. This is weird I know I have to be in a dream but it feels so weird and usually you can't tell your dreaming.

Inuyasha Pov awake.

Hmpf. These dreams are starting to get weird they feel so real its almost like it's a peak into the future. I looked over to see Kagome sleeping on her bed sleep talking about what a great drawling someone made. Could it be that we had the same dream, no it's not possible.

**Well that is all for now plz review and suggest some new things tell me what you think so far and how good it is coming along.**


	3. Chapter 3

Very interesting chapter yesterday huh? Well I m sorry for them all being short but anyway here is the new chapter.  
Chapter 3 Kagome s dream.  
What is going on why am I dreaming about Inuyasha and me having a kid. Also why does it feel right! He doesn t like me I m just for the jewel shards Kikyo is the one he likes. I looked over at the boy named Ichirou that smiled at me and I smiled back. This is weird what is this all suppose to be about.  
So mom when do we get to go to grandma s house? The boy asked smiling at me as I looked at him. What am I suppose to say I looked at Inuyasha that looked at me back. His face said Well? like he was seeing if I remembered something.  
Uh most likely around 4 o clock I said seeing the time was already 12.  
Hmpf. I hate waiting. Ichirou said pouting.  
Now son you got to have patience we have to let her get home first. Inuyasha said sternly to Ichirou. Kagome s pov.  
What the? I woke up looking around finding Inuyasha looking at me like I was crazy. What? Nothin. He said looking away. Well I think it s time to get ready to leave. He said standing up. I looked at him and nodded. After getting completely packed we walked down the stairs to tell everyone we we re leaving. They nodded and I followed Inuyasha to the well. You ready? he said as I climbed on his back.  
Yeah. I said as he jumped down the well back to his time. Back to our friends.  
Inuyasha s Pov.  
When my foot touched the ground on the other side i knelt down to let her off. I looked back at her as she stayed on.  
"Na I might as well stay on be quicker then walking back." She said.  
"Ok" I said nodding and quickly taking off to Keade's village. Half way there I heard a something from Kagome, but couldn't be sure. "What was that?" I asked looking back at her for a quick second.  
"I didn't say anything." She said.  
"Oh I thought I heard you say something." I replied continuing to run. When we finally got to the village we made our way to Keade's house.  
"You can let me off now." Kagome said before we entered. I kneeled down for her to get off. She slowly got off my back and we walked in the room.  
"Yeah your back Kagome." Shippo yelled jumping up on Kagome. I walked over to a corner of the hut and sat down as everyone regreeted Kagome.  
"Oh where were you last night Inuyasha?" Mirokou asked me.  
"I with Kagome at her house." I scuffed there was nothing i needed to hide from them. They all looked from me then to Kagome then shrugged.  
"Anyway when are we heading out?" Sango said. I shrugged and got up.  
"When ever you guys want to." I said as I walked out and jumped up onto a tree nearby. I listened as everyone talked about what was happening around here when I heard Kagome ask Sango if they could go somewhere to talk for a minuet. What the what does Kagome need to speak in privacy about. I watched as they walked out of the hut and up the hill to the graveyard I waited till I couldn't hear there footsteps and quickly followed them.

I know this was a small chapter but I got to finish it their before I say to much and the whole story is ruined. 


End file.
